When communicating data, wireless communication devices that are not plugged into a power source rely on a battery source to power their electrical components. Battery resources, however, are finite. Thus, when communicating data while powered by a battery source, devices should consume battery resources in the most efficient manner. Such efficient use includes balancing battery life constraints with communicating data using technology, such as multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) operation, which can drain battery life at a much faster rate than communicating data using non-MIMO operation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.